


三十天恶魔职业健康回访录 30 Days of Demon Occupational Health Return Visits

by Smeltingriver



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Poisoning, Sick Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeltingriver/pseuds/Smeltingriver
Summary: 【Good Omens/好兆头，CA无差，	第三方角色视角，含第一人称，标题的三十天只是虚指，不会真的把三十天一一描写出来】
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	1. -  Day 1  -

天使匆匆忙忙地回到了塔德菲尔德。

他风尘仆仆地进门，先是查看了轮椅上昏睡的受访者，然后才不好意思地冲我笑笑。

笑得实在勉强。

我清清嗓子准备开口，那位先生却先朝着我比了比靠在唇边的食指。

“他睡了多久？”

说话的那人却又转过身，虽然是和我说话，却没有看向我。

“一天半了，先生。”我轻声说，犹豫着接下来要和他说的话。

“这一位就是安东尼 · J · 克劳利先生……我们问遍了城里的所有医生，但是都没有办法，所以他……这是他主动要求的。”

那个沉默的背影静静立在轮椅旁边，我心里清楚，离开的时间到了。

“我明天还会来的，先生……”我还是冲着屋子里交代了一句，为了我的职责。

我贴心地把门轻轻关上，屋子外的风盘旋着想席卷进来，但是被陈旧的木门挡住了。

快要变天了。

有点冷。


	2. -  Day 2  -

“Angel！”

红色头发的男人忍无可忍地冲那人喊着，可是听起来火冒三丈的气话很快就变成了一些软绵绵的声音。

“看在撒旦的份上！一口！就一口！”

穿着米白色外套的男人围着一条浅褐色的围裙，看起来很精明能干的样子，在背后却系了一个乱七八糟的蝴蝶结。

“不能再喝酒了，克劳利！”男人半蹲下来，甚至比轮椅上的他还要矮半个头，“今天早上我看见你刷牙的时候……克劳利，我不希望……”

“快省省吧，亚茨拉斐尔！我肯定会没事儿的！不要再担心了！你简直，简直像……”后面的话，他没有说完。

……

临别时我把亚茨拉斐尔先生拉到一边，把医生嘱托的纸袋交给了他。

“先生，这里是一些止痛药。”我眼见对面那张柔和却愁眉不展的面容，悄悄和他说，“这种止疼药一次要吃特别多才会有效果，实在很不好意思，镇上只有这一种……牙龈炎只是早期的口腔症状之一，之后也许会更……”

我惊觉说错了话，连忙住嘴。

“之后还会发炎流脓，牙龈肿块会持续变大……”亚茨拉斐尔先生接下了我的话头，“我看过伦敦的诊断书了。”

“可……”我不明白，仅仅一个晚上，他是如何让伦敦的医生为病人做出诊断的。虽然如此，他说得也很对，即使照顾得再精心，也避免不了伤情的恶化。

“酒精虽然能短暂麻痹大脑，但是终究不是长久之计，而且会进一步刺激牙龈的伤口……”我还是嗫喏地开口劝说了几句，说完就后悔了。

伤口只会不断恶化，也许要不了多久，病人就不能正常开口说话了。而且……口腔异味是后期重要的病理表征之一，那种恶臭……再亲密的人也忍受不了多久吧？亚茨拉斐尔先生他……又能陪伴他多久呢？

要喝酒就喝吧，随他去吧，这样也许对两个人都更好。

就像我的妈妈那时候一样。

后来我没坐多久就走了，在门合上之前，我好像还看见克劳利先生在和那位亚茨拉斐尔先生贴近说话。

门里有吹出来的风。

……

“快过来，天使……”

“……系好蝴蝶结……还是我来……”

……


	3. -  Day 3  -

暖洋洋的光即使被窗帘挡着，还是可以感受到一些温度。

窗棂晒得发烫，边上摆着的不知名绿植却还是精神奕奕的样子，我看着它发了好一会儿呆——昨天还没有看见的。

亚茨拉斐尔先生怀里抱着一团毛毯，是的，是“一团”。

带着毛绒的织物上是大块大块的杂色格子花纹，没有被规规矩矩地叠成块状，像是……刚从床上抱下来。

他走到轮椅面前，轮椅上歪歪扭扭地躺着的男人这才睁开眼。

“出太阳了，天使。”

克劳利先生在室内也戴着墨镜。我好像记得，那时候我第一次见到他，他也是戴着这样一副墨镜，也是这样一个明媚的晴天。

不过我那时躲在妈妈背后，也只敢偷看一眼。

“要出去走走吗，克劳利？”

白色头发的亚茨拉斐尔走到了门边，语气轻快地问道。金色的阳光的海洋倾斜向亚茨拉斐尔先生，我看见强烈的光透过他的血肉，晕染出粉色的样子。鼻子，亚茨拉斐尔先生高挺的鼻子，在光束中变成血粉色。

戴着墨镜的男人从轮椅上站起来，动作自如。他那双瘦削得过分的长腿，走动起来有种说不出的潇洒气质。

“我讨厌阳光。”红色头发的克劳利先生这么说着，走到了亚茨拉斐尔先生身后。

“After you（您先请）.”亚茨拉斐尔先生故作滑稽地摆了一个请人的姿势，弯下圆润的腰，又起身了。

克劳利先生看起来兴致勃勃的样子，却没有立刻走出门外。

相反，他转过身来，走了两步，对站在房间角落的我说：“快回家吧，小鬼！以后也别来了，我不需要你来看望我！多花点时间陪你妈妈！”

我的妈妈……她……

克劳利先生转身回去，对着门边笑呵呵的亚茨拉斐尔先生走去。

只有很短的两步，克劳利先生的腿很长。

但是他没能走回去。

克劳利先生重重地摔倒在地，谁也没有预料到这件事。

又惊又惧的亚茨拉斐尔先生一下就跑到克劳利先生面前，把他揽在怀里。

“Angel……我……”

“我知道的，我都知道的。”亚茨拉斐尔先生把克劳利先生的头抱在胸前，胸袋里的手帕散发出茉莉花的味道。

克劳利先生紧紧咬着牙，从喉咙深处发出痛苦而暴躁的吼声。

我看着地上的亚茨拉斐尔先生和克劳利先生，一句话也说不出来，只是先走到门边，弯腰捡起那团惊慌之中落地的柔软毛毯。

我抱着毛毯，走到他们身边。

“就放在地上吧，亲爱的……”亚茨拉斐尔先生小声抽泣着，带着哭腔和我说。

“……”

这是属于他们两个人的时刻，地上的克劳利先生，和哭泣的亚茨拉斐尔先生。

最后我还是走了。

在痛苦与泪水中沉默一点用处也没有，而我只会沉默。

克劳利先生……在不可思议的庞大剂量毒素中，存活下来本身就是很艰难的事情了。工厂里三百多个婶婶阿姨，包括我的母亲，其实早就有这种症状的预兆不是吗？

颤抖的、突然就不听话了的手脚，时不时地出现。

不能简单地用精神失常解释，而是已经出现了无法挽回的神经器质性损害。无法响应大脑命令的神经，死于长年累月的毒素累积，和那么多家庭的希望一起瘫痪。

呵，那银白色的魔鬼！工厂里的幽魂！魔鬼！魔鬼！你为什么从混沌的池水中醒来，升腾在半空，不止腐蚀母亲们粗糙的手指，还变作看不见的屠刀，在呼吸间偷走孩子们的性命！

魔鬼！魔鬼！

而今我痛哭流涕抑或是麻木不仁，还有什么意义呢？

能变作烟雾的刀刃，狡猾的、伪装成俯首帖耳的帮手！我受够了——可不是受够了吗？不然那些溃烂的皮肉，瘫痪的手足，跳动的眼皮，孱弱的血液……从何而来呢？

我决定了。

妈妈，我决定了。

对不起，妈妈，对不起。

……


End file.
